Entre sueños y Realidad
by Rinoa Leonhart Pankoala
Summary: Una hechicera necesita su caballero...que pasa cuando la envidia de la misma muerte los separa? , es simple! el destino los junta nuevamente sin importar tiempo , espacio...si es en sueños ...o en la realidad! Wiii e smi primer fic de ff8 , chekenlo nn
1. Un sueño muy extraño en un nuevo lugar

N/A: Okidokiiii este es el rpmer fic q posteo asi cool , es un fi fde final fantasy 8 XD situado justo despues,,,o durante o antes o alg asi XD d la escena de rinoa reviviendo a squall XDD (damn! spoiler XD) M en fin, es una historia alteerna acerca d lo q paso ese momento de q lo revive nn , seste cap es el rpmero y por tanto es el mas aburrido pero ya pondré el 2 nn wiiii pasenle a leer y dejar review wiiiii saluditos!

Disclaimer: No poseo FF ni ningunmo d los perosnaje sy wa wa wa XD solo soy duelña d algunos pokitos perosnajes q sean d mi imagiancion

FAN FIC FFVIII

...entre sueños y realidad...

cap1:Un sueño muy raro en un nuevo lugar..

"...ha terminado?.."una joven de cabello y ojos oscuros preguntaba en medio de una oscuridad que

parecía no encontrar final..no sabía donde estaba.. sentía tristeza..sentía un gran vacío en su

corazón..aún así algo tibio en su regazo..una pequeña esperanza cruzó por su cara sentía calor...el

calor de alguien que la protegía y la cuidaba..miró y vio la cara de un joven...un joven de hermoso

cabello avellana ..un gran dolor cruzó su corazón al verlo con sus ojos cerrados..parecía..sin

vida...como una daga justo en medio de su alma..intentó despertarlo

"vamos Squall! salgamos juntos de aquí...este lugar me da miedo...está oscuro y casi no puedo

ver...despierta,..por favor!"comenzó a zarandearlo intentando recordar como era que habían

llegado a ese lugar..miró a su alrededor..su cabeza le dolía ..por mas que forzaba sus ojos no había

nada...pura y simple oscuridad era lo que los rodeaba ..lágrimas se formaban en sus

ojos..rebelándose y queriendo salir..la desesperación consumía su mente..

"por favor Squall! No me abandones!! Te necesito!"se abrazó de el como quien se abraza de su

tesoro mas preciado...cuando por fin.. una lágrima consiguió liberarse y fue a caer a la cara del

joven...al instante la oscuridad se disolvió...ahora podía verse un basto campo de hermosas flores

multicolores que formaban un arcoiris en la tierra..el joven comenzaba a

respirar...lentamente..muy lentamente..

"Rinoa..."el joven por fin había conseguido hablar y abría sus ojos..ambos se fundieron en un

abrazo...pero como de todo lo bueno nunca es mucho..el hermoso cielo azul que se divisaba

comenzaba a verse ahora amenazado por unas grandes nubes negras q no mostraban piedad

alguna...se dirigieron al sol y lo taparon..volviéndolo nuevamente todo a una oscuridad casi

absoluta...pero la joven no sentía miedo..pues..EL estaba con ella..

"LOS ENVIDIO..PERO SEMEJANTE COSA..NO ESTA DESTINADA A DURAR...HAHAHA"

Ambos jóvenes se unieron en un abrazo aun mas profundo tomándose de sus manos..dispuestos a

pelear contra lo que fuera...cuando sin previo aviso un gran viento comenzó a

soplar..levantándolos en los aires...con la clara intención de deshacer ese lazo..de separarlos..pero

ninguno cedió..hasta que..hasta que la joven fue absorbida a una especie de hoyo negro que la

alejó de el..rompiendo su corazón en pedazos

"Rinoa!!"el joven gritaba en absoluta desesperación "no! Rinoa..juro que como sea donde sea y

cuando sea volveremos a vernos no descansaré..siempre te protegeré..y siempre estaré

contigo..porque soy y seré tu caballero!"

¡!!BEEEEEEPPP¡¡¡¡¡BEEEEEPPPP!!!¡¡¡BEEEPP!

"Rinoa!! Es hora de que te despiertes! Hoy es nuestro primer día aquí en Balamb y creo que será

mejor que vayas a ver la escuela a la q el general te ha inscrito...he escuchado q los estudiantes

son muy guapos.."

"uhmmm..cinco minutos maasss" hundiéndose en las sabanas.

"nada de eso! Sabes que hoy llega el general Caraway y no le va a gustar verte así!!"una mujer

regordeta pero de aspecto amable había entrado a la habitación y estaba descorriendo las

cortinas...

"nana! Cierra esas cortinas y déjame dormir!"

"no...no...no mi Rinoa debe verse linda hoy para que conquiste los corazones de todos los chicos

en ese jardín o como se llame..."descorriéndole las sabanas a una joven de 17 años con un cabello

oscuro no muy arreglado y unos ojos marrones que se negaban a abrir..."vamos ,vamos a bañarse

mientras tu nana te prepara el desayuno.."

"todo depende..."

"como?? De que depende que?"

"del desayuno?"

"de q depende el desayuno"

"me meteré a bañar...si el desayuno es..."

"a hahaha no Rinny esta vez no!! directito a bañar sin excusas"

"pero nana"

"sin peros!! Al baño! Y a ponerse guapa!"

La mujer regordeta..(Nana) salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida chica con el pleno

almohadazo matutino sentada en la cama...

"uhm...que sueño tan raro..."pensó..."pero..no es la prime..

"Rinny!! No oigo q te estés bañando!!"la voz de nana se escuchaba en toda la casa...

"ya voy nana!"

La joven (Rinoa) tomó una ducha... y se cambió lista para una pequeña excursión por el nuevo

pueblo al que había llegado esta vez..habían sido tantas las veces que había tenido q

mudarse...siendo su padre un general del ejercito tenían q mudarse según fueran sus misiones y

cosas así...Rinoa no entendía como el podía soportar llamarse a si mismo un "honorable miembro

del ejercito de Galbadia" si el hecho de pelear entre humanos no tenia caso...era tan repulsiva la

idea que no le veía nada de "honorable" ..en fin..esta era la 3° vez en un mes que se

mudaban...hace 3 semanas habían estado en Trabia , y antes en Esthar...después le había tocado

Deling...y ahora Balamb...Rinoa salió al pequeño balcón .y miró a su alrededor..era una vista

perfecta...el mar parecía un enorme espejo y..Balamb parecía un pueblito tranquilo...nada

comparado con el movimiento de Deling...tomó un poco de aire..el olor era en verdad delicioso

olía a mar mezclado con dulce..

"GUAU! GUAU!"

Rinoa miró a sus pies...ahí se encontraba su querido pastor alemán Angelo mirándola con aquella

cara que usaba para querer convencer a Rinoa de quedarse todo el día con el...Angelo lo sabia...y

Rinoa también..ambos sabían que tenían que ir a visitar la nueva escuela...y..eso resultaría un día

de felicidad para Angelo..:D Rinoa bajó a desayunar y salió de su casa..dispuesta a echar un

vistazo por el pueblo antes de ir a pararse por la escuela...


	2. De paseo por Balamb

A/N: OK ok este cap es muuuy cortito pero esq la imaginación mi abandona waa TT XDDD Espero aun les guste

Disclaimer.- ok ok como siempre...no poseo final fantasy 8 ni nignuo d los personajes ni wa wa wa XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAN FIC FFVIII

..entre sueños y realidad...

cap2:..recorriendo Balamb..

Rinoa se despidió de su querida nana y salió de su casa con Angelo siguiéndola muy cerca..inmediatamente al salir percibió el aroma salino del mar sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a los puertos de Balamb...nunca había sentido tanta felicidad..era un sentimiento raro...sentía que ya había estado ahí...era un lugar que le traía nostalgia pero irremediablemente le causaba sonreír

Miraba a todas partes se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando es un dia de navidad se detuvo en una tienda de mascotas..

"Tal vez debería comprarte un collar antipulgas Angelo..hehehe...bueno..lo haría si tuviese dinero..no..se"Rinoa miró a su alrededor y para su horror vio que Angelo no estaba con ella"Angelo??!! Angelo??!!"recorrió varias calles buscándolo hasta que al fin lo encontró..estaba en oscuro callejoncito olisqueando algo.."ayyy!! Angelo!! Acaso quieres que me muera! Me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida!..pero que es lo que tanto hueles..uh?"dirigió su mirada hacia el hocico de Angelo..y ahí como si nada estaba tirado un pequeño sobre que tenía en escrito en el sobre en pequeñas letras escarlata...

...hechicera...eres y serás una criatura solitaria detrás

un corazón congelado..

El texto en el sobre(había que admitirlo)inspiraba temor..pero la curiosidad de Rinoa fue mas grande y lo tomó..al momento que Rinoa lo tocó el sobre se desvaneció en el aire y en vez de el quedó una llave plateada algo rara..pues no era como las demás llaves..era..pentagonal y en la parte superior se encontraba un diseño de lo que parecía una pluma..de ave..pensó Rinoa..y exactamente en lo q parecía el centro de la pluma se encontraba ..lo que parecía ..una rosa negra cuyo tallo parecía actuar como una espada..Rinoa sintió un escalofrío con el simple hecho de entrar en contacto con dicha llave..por ello decidió dejarla ahí mismo y dejar para después su recorrido a Balamb...tal parece que Balamb tiene mas acción de lo que aparenta...y temiendo perderse..Rinoa decidió dirigirse esta vez a la escuela...si Caraway(su padre) se enterase que anda vagabundeando por ahí seguro la mata...aunque no es que le importase mucho...


	3. Primer dia en el jardín

A/N-Ok ok ok tercer cap wiiiiiiiihahah ok me emocióne xD pero espero les giste , lean y dejen un review wiiii q nada les cuesta XD XD aki ya se pone mas """interesante la cosa"""" aki ya aparece mi amorcito loco wiiii bueno..pero ma sbn hasta elproximo XD

Disclaimer-ok ok no poseo FF8 ni nada de eso , la historia es solo mi imaginacionm y wa wa wa XD

FAN FIC FFVIII

..entre sueños y realidad..

Cap3:Primer día en el "Jardín" de Balamb

Después de haber ido a dar a un par de callejones sin salida y unas que otras desviaciones Rinoa al fin llegó al jardín de Balamb...era un edificio enorme e imponente..pero también tenia cierto ambiente amistoso. Rinoa entró admirando la belleza de todo cuanto había a su alrededor , era en verdad hermoso..fuentes por aquí..árboles por allá..incluso había un tren..y tiendas..y reformadoras de armas...pero..para que? Si solo es una escuela...Rinoa iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando sin querer tropezó y cayó de bruces encima de un chico justo enfrente de ella...

"PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR..."el chico se había parado y estaba justo en frente de ella

"Lo siento..perdón..perdón..perdón."Rinoa se disculpó en verdad..avergonzada levantando la mirada para ver al chico rubio con el que se había"tropezado...genial...mi primer día..mis primeros minutos aquí y ya estoy metiendo la pata..aunque no es que me moleste mucho que sea el...jeje..nana tenia razón..los chico de aquí son muy guapos.. . "

El chico rubio se inclinó ante ella ofreciéndole su mano "Tranquila..no pasa nada..al contrario discúlpame por no ver que semejante diosa venia pasando"dijo muy caballerosamente ayudando a Rinoa a ponerse en pie

"Muchas gracias..y discúlpame por haber caído encima de ti.."sonrojándose

"no no no , no te disculpes por algo que ha sido un honor para mi.."dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo"y...nunca te había visto por aquí..eres nueva?"

"sip!..a penas llegué ayer a Balamb"

"pues si necesitas lo que sea dímelo..soy Seifer Almasy mucho gusto..y tu eres..??"tronándole los dedos a Rinoa...cosa que encontró de muy mal gusto...

"Yo soy Rinoa Heartily mucho gusto Seifer :D"

"así que eres nueva aquí en el jardín..pues sería un gusto para mi darte mi muy famoso tour "a la Almasy" por el jardín.."tomándole de la mano a Rinoa y dirigiéndola dentro del complejo

"no..pero..es que..primero tengo que ir a una cita con el director.."dijo Rinoa intentando zafarse de la mano de Seifer..la la cual resultaba ser muy fuerte y le lastimaba la suya..

"oh vamos! No seas tan ñoña..no es demasiado..además sabes donde esta la oficina del dire?? Sabes donde esta el cubículo de registro..que mira que antes debes ir a registrarte para poder ir a hablar con el dire.."

"pero..ya tenia cita.."

"aquí los peros no valen! Vamos! NADIE se rehúsa a un tour a la Almasy..mira esta es la cafetería.."le decía a Rinoa mientras la jalaba por todas partes...a penas le daba tiempo para mirar cuando ya estaban en otra parte..."esta es la enfermería..la biblioteca..el patio.."poco después..lo único que Rinoa escuchaba saliendo de la boca de Seifer eran los "blah , blah blaaaaahs" mas aburridos...hasta que..."y esta es el área de entrenamiento..."

"entrenamiento..?? pero..para que?..o de que?.."

"oh pequeña..."con una cara de absoluta lastima..algo que Rinoa odiaba..."que esperabas..estamos en un jardín..lo recuerdas??..aquí nos especializamos en el arte del combate..y vendemos nuestras habilidades al mejor postor..."Rinoa odiaba la idea...el solo pensar en ella le daban nauseas...odiaba pelear..ahora comprendía porque su padre la había traído ahí..desde la muerte de su madre su padre había insistido en que Rinoa tenia que ser una persona mas fuerte que supiera defenderse...pero nunca creyó que llegaría a semejantes extremos...

Seifer y Rinoa entraron al área de entrenamiento..era un lugar relativamente tranquilo...o lo era..hasta que en frente de ellos apareció una criatura horripilante que hizo que a ambos se les erizara la piel...era un enorme dinosaurio...tenia grandes colmillos que parecían capaces de destruir al acorazado mas grande..prefería no pensar en lo q haría con sus huesos...Rinoa nunca había visto semejante cosa..a lo máximo a lo que había llegado a ver eran uno q otros grat pero nunca un T-rex en todo su esplendor justo en su cara...

Seifer sacó una especie de espada ...Rinoa odiaba las armas pero en un momento como este sentía que no había mejor cosa en el mundo...aunque ..estúpidamente..como era de esperarse Seifer quiso hacerse el héroe..y lo único que ganó fue que de un simple movimiento de la cola del T-rex lo aventara justo en dirección a unos árboles dejándolo inconsciente..parecía que ahora le tocaba a Rinoa..y no planeaba quedarse ahí...intentó correr pero cayó y se torció el tobillo..le dolía horrores..lo masajeó suavemente..pero al sentirlo húmedo se dio cuenta que sangraba...

"Ahora si estoy bien jodida...la sangre lo mejora todo..seguro la sangre le dan nauseas y corre...oh pero que demonios ando pensando...hasta aquí llegué...debí quedarme en casa..."Rinoa comenzaba a sentir algo de desesperanza y fue entonces cuando hizo lo que por el shock no había intentado hacer...gritar por ayuda...


	4. Mí héroe!

FAN FIC FFVIII 

**..entre sueños y realidad..**

**Cap4:...mi heroe..!!**

"AYUUUUUDAAAAA!! POR FAVOR ALGUIEN! AUXILIOOO"Rinoa gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le otorgaron..lo cual para su desgracia pareció enfurecer aún mas al enorme mastodonte que se estaba justo en frente de ella..amenazando con terminarla...El t-rex se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a destrozar su pequeño y débil cuerpo con sus potentes fauces

Rinoa creyó ver pasar toda su vida en un parpadeo..la muerte de su madre...las constantes peleas con su padre...los amigos que había conocido tras mudarse...todo...cerró los ojos con fuerza..resignándose a sentir el dolor de los colmillos de aquella bestia triturar su cuerpo...sin embargo..se dio cuenta que en realidad..no sentía dolor alguno.

"_Tal vez la sangre en verdad le dio nauseas..."_pensó Rinoa..hasta que abrió los ojos vio que justo en frente de ella se erguía un muchacho..no podía ver como era..pero sentía que lo amaba (metafóricamente) ..ese joven le había salvado la vida!! ..el muchacho se giró lentamente..

"Te encuentras bien??" le preguntó...poseía una voz fría pero encantadora...

"ss-si"Rinoa pudo al fin articular...tras unos momentos...

"bien..."el joven se giró a enfrentar al terrible monstruo..sin aviso alguno...cerró los ojos..y se quedó quieto...Rinoa no podía creerlo!

"_Lo va a matar!!"_Rinoa pensó..algo de histeria comenzaba a apoderarse de ella...pero justo cuando Rinoa estaba dispuesta a gritarle que reaccionara...

"POLVO DE DIAMANTES!"gritó el joven..y de la nada apareció lo que parecía una hermosa mujer en un gran témpano de hielo..la mujer se liberó de este y descargó sobre la bestia una gran cantidad de estalactitas de hielo sobre la bestia...la bestia no soportó mas y huyo..no sin antes mirar al muchacho con una mirada que Rinoa juraba proclamaba una venganza...

"se ha ido.."el muchacho murmuró para si mismo...se giró y fue cuando Rinoa pudo ver lo guapo que era..poseía una cicatriz que corría entre ambas cejas y bajaba hasta poco por debajo de su nariz...tenía hermoso cabello avellana y hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban una tormenta de valor en ellos..aunque también algo de tristeza y soledad...Rinoa sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte..pero...

"e_n donde??"_y fue entonces cuando el joven se inclinó ante ella y aún sin dirigirle una sola palabra..arrancó un pedazo de tela de su playera y la ató en torno a su tobillo sangrante.."_tal vez no hable...pero es lindo...además es mi héroe..."_pensó Rinoa el joven se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos..cargándola..Rinoa no podía creer lo que sucedía..se sentía como una pluma en sus brazos..además..le otorgaba un gran sentimiento de seguridad que Rinoa jamás había sentido..pero había algo que inquietaba a Rinoa...sentía que olvidaba algo..recordó"Seifer!!."Rinoa levantó la mirada al muchacho.."Seifer!! tenemos que ayudarlo!"

"ah..Seifer...esta aquí.."y por primera vez Rinoa vio una leve curvatura en los labios de aquel joven parecía..un intento de sonrisa..."no te preocupes..seguro se las arregla.."dijo el joven...antes de que toda la adrenalina y el miedo que habían mantenido despierta a Rinoa hasta entonces la abandonaran y su mundo se fuera tornando negro...cuando esto sucedió...Rinoa volvió a ver aquella escena que había visto en su sueño esa misma mañana...volvía a revivir ese desgarrador momento una vez mas...habían sido tantas las veces que había tenido ese mismo sueño que debería haberse acostumbrado..pero parecía que cada vez que lo tenía..sentía que una parte de su corazón...desaparecía...miró una vez mas a su alrededor la sorpresa llenó su cara...

"Squall! No te vayas! No me abandones!"Rinoa miró al regazo de la joven en sus sueños...el muchacho que estaba acostado ahí...ese mismo muchacho era el que la acababa de salvar...su..héroe...

Rinoa despertó repentinamente en un lugar que hacía que su visión resultara un poco dolorosa..la luz le deslumbraba..y para colmo el lugar era todo blanco..lo que hacía que sus retinas le ardieran como si les hubieran echado alcohol..no es que la hubiera pasado...¬.¬...poco a poco todo fue aclarándose..a su lado se encontraba una mujer de aspecto gentil con una libreta haciendo diversas anotaciones...

"y dime querida...te sientes mejor? Te duele algo?"le preguntó la mujer a Rinoa con una voz que reflejaba dulzura en cada palabra..

"n-no..e-estoy bien.."dijo Rinoa...despabilándose un poco de la confusión.."disculpe..ehm..en donde estoy?"

"..estas en la enfermería del jardín..tuviste un accidente..que acaso no lo recuerdas?"Rinoa asintió..si ahora recordaba..todo lo ocurrido con el T-rex"y dime..cuál es tu nombre y numero de estudiante?"

"ah! mi nombre es Rinoa , Rinoa Heartily...y pues..verá..no tengo número de estudiante..."dijo Rinoa sintiéndose algo avergonzada.."_tal vez quiera cobrarme por no ser un estudiante oficial...y yo que no tengo dinero!!"_

"oh vaya eso s un problema..."dijo la mujer con una sonrisa..."a ver cuéntame lo que ocurrió"

Rinoa le contó todo ..hasta el ultimo detalle...incluso le contó acerca de su salvador..su héroe..como a ella le gustaba decirle -

"oh vaya..ya comprendo..así que eres una estudiante nueva.."

"así es"

"mm muy bien..espera un momento aquí por favor.."la mujer salió de la habitación y dejó a Rinoa sola...tras cinco minutos la mujer regresó acompañada esta vez..de..wow quien iba a decirlo!..su héroe.."Squall ella es Rinoa..es la nueva estudiante..supongo q la reconoces..no es así?"

"..."el muchacho(Squall)no respondió..se limitó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo...

"jeje muy bien...necesito que la lleves a ver a Cid..verás necesita ir a verlo.."comenzó la mujer

"como sea..."respondió Squall aún sin siquiera mirar a Rinoa...

"perfecto! Gracias Squall"se volteó hacia Rinoa y le quitó el vendaje.."parece que ya estas en condiciones para irte querida..soy la doctora Kadowaki para cuando llegues a necesitarme..Puedes venir mis puertas siempre están abiertas y mas para una dulzura de niña como tu"dijo guiñándole un ojo

"muchas gracias"respondió Rinoa saltando de la cama..el tobillo no le dolía..se sentía completamente renovada ...se despidió de la doctora "muchas gracias doctora!"le dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Rinoa siguió a Squall por el corredor..el caminaba muy rápido y a menudo tenia que correr para alcanzarlo..

"muchas gracias"dijo de pronto Rinoa

"...de?"respondió Squall confundido

"gracias por rescatarme..."mientras corría para poder ponerse enfrente del el..y extendiéndole la mano"soy Rinoa Heartily mucho gusto.."

"uh...Squall Leonhart.."tomando la mano de Rinoa..Squall sintió algo extraño..sentía que conocía a esta joven..sentía un fuerte lazo con ella..."_pero..como?..porque??"_

"sabes?...eres el chico de mis sueños.."dijo Rinoa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios..el comentario tomó desprevenido a Squall quien no supo por que..pero se puso nervioso..."es verdad! Yo te he visto en mis sueños...bueno..en mi sueño...pero..no es algo de lo que seria bueno platicar...verás..no es algo muy feliz que digamos.."dijo dedicándole una sonrisa angelical..

"como sea..."dijo Squall intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

"y..."Rinoa estaba tentada a preguntarle a Squall si tenia novia..y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido porque en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño y ojos alegres se acercó a ellos

"heeeyy!! Squally!!!"dijo mientras corría hacia ellos agitando un brazo"no te hemos visto en todo el día..Quisty está que se muere de preocupación.."parecía ni siquiera haber notado la presencia de Rinoa...cuando por fin la vio..pegó un grito que casi la deja sorda.."whoaa!!! Squally!! Que no sabes que debes decirnos y mas aún presentarnos a todos tu novia!!"dijo con una sonrisa malévola"Selphie Tilmitt! Un gusto! Y tu eres??"dijo extendiéndole la mano a Rinoa

"Rinoa Heartily!"Rinoa respondió

"oh vaya , vaya! Squally tiene un buen gusto...aunque no creo que a ALGUIEN le agrade mucho la idea de que nuestro Squally ya tenga novia...pero no importa...en fin..y cuando planeabas darnos la buena noticia eeeh...te lo tenias bieen guardadito.."ahora parecía indignada

"...en primera..te he dicho que no me llames Squally ..en segunda..ella y yo no somos nada"sonrojándose"y en tercera...NO es que deba avisarles de cada detalle que ocurre en mi vida!"

"oh si claro s¡ lo que diga comandante...y dime Rinoa eres nueva??"dijo Selphie..parecía haber hecho caso omiso al pequeño sermón de Squall

"si..ayer llegué a Balamb y.."

"oh vaaayaaaa!! Que bieeeennn!! Y de donde vienes?"había que admitirlo...aunque el padre de Rinoa y nana decían que ella era algo infantil..era mas que OBVIO que no conocían a Selphie...si tuvieran el honor de conocerla..seguro sería mas madura de lo que creen...

"vengo de Deling"dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa divertida..esa Selphie si que era graciosa

"wow!! Eso es mas que genial!! Y cua.."planeaba hacer mas preguntas..pero fue interrumpida por el sonido proveniente de su bolsillo..Selphie sacó un aparato celular de este y al mirar la pantalla inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa aun mas grande (si es que eso es posible) en su cara"uy! Lo siento Rin..no t molesta q t llame Rin verdad? Jeje espera a que conozcas al resto de la banda!!! Pero bueno eso tendrá que esperar yo debo irme es una E-MER-GEN-CIAAA bueno bueno..espero verte de nuevo pronto.."y corriendo se fue..

"vaya..es agradable.."dijo Rinoa mientras miraba la silueta de Sephie alejarse por un corredor..

"yo diría que hartante.."dijo Squall..Rinoa no se lo creía!! Estaba hablando!! Por fin había dicho su opinión!!

"jejeje..."Rinoa intentó reprimir su risa pero no pudo..

"que es tan.."iba a preguntar Squall..cuando.."muy bien..aquí es..esta es la oficina del director Kramer"

"uy..al fin...espero que me quiera recibir..jeje mi cita con el era para hace tres horas.."Rinoa dijo algo avergonzada."en fin..."dijo avanzando a la puerta y tocando..

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

..pasaron algunos minutos y no hubo respuesta..

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Esta vez parecía que había un huracán ahí dentro..Rinoa se armó de valor y abrió la puerta..y vio a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules tirada en el piso recogiendo unos papeles..Rinoa inmediatamente corrió a ayudarle

"estas bien?"Rinoa le preguntó algo preocupada

"claro...uhm...gracias.."dijo la joven"buscas al director Kramer?"

"sep..soy una nueva estudiante y venia por mi numero de estudiante y todo lo demás.."

" ah ya recuerdo! Tu debes ser Rinoa Heartily..la hija del general Caraway no es así?"preguntó la rubia

"así es"Rinoa le respondió.."pero..como sabes?"

"ah jeje me presento soy la instructora Quistis Trepe si..hablé con el director antes de que se fuera..me dijo que te diera yo misma la llave a tu habitación"dijo entregándole una pequeña llave de metal a Rinoa"tu horario y tus libros"dándole a Rinoa una gran pila de libros..que casi hacen que cayera...cuando a la habitación entró un chico de cabello negro...

"eh disculpe..instructora?"

"si, dime Nida"

"uh..la señorita Xu me ha dicho que necesita hablar con usted..que si podía encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca.."perfecto gracias Nida"respondió Quistis poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Rinoa..a salir de la habitación..fue entonces cuando lo vio.."Squall!!"gritó"nos tenias preocupados! Donde estuviste?"

"_uh..que tristeza...seguro ella es su novia.."_Rinoa pensó"_claro..un chico como el no podía estar sin novia...era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.."_

"no es nada..importante.."le respondió Squall sin siquiera mirarla..fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada a Rinoa y vio lo cargada que iba con sus libros..se acercó a ella"déjame ayudarte.."le dijo tomando los libros."

"gracias!"dijo Rinoa..sintiendo la fría mirada de Quistis y volteándose a ella" y gracias también a ti por tu tiempo...espero que nos volvamos a ver"dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos"en verdad gracias!"la mirada de Quistis se ablandó..

"no hay de que..bueno..debo irme...nos vemos!"se despidió..

"eeeh..esteee...es tu novia ??"Rinoa no pudo soportar la curiosidad..la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Squall

"uh..mi n-novia? N-no"Squall seguía sin saber porque aquella chica continuaba poniéndolo nervioso..

"oh..que alivio!"dijo Rinoa sonriendo aún mas

"entonces..creo que será mejor que lleves tus libros a tu dormitorio.."dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse(aún con los libros de Rinoa)

"oh claro! Pero..esteee...hay dos cosas."decía mientras Squall ya se iba"verás..aun tienes mis libros..y...y...pues..no se hacia donde son los dormitorios... . "

Squall se dio cuenta..se sentía como un estúpido."_acaso planeaba llevarme sus libros o que?..por dios Squall que te pasa..? tu no eres asi!!"_..luego de pensarlo Squall al fin decidió que sería mejor llevar a Rinoa a su dormitorio...no sería bueno si se perdía...todo el camino hacia los dormitorios Squall no habló..le daba miedo...temía decir alguna estupidez pues sentía que carecía de control sobre sus palabras...pero eso no evitaba que Rinoa hablara y hablara...y aunque generalmente odiaba a las personas así..que se la pasaban hablado todo el tiempo..extrañamente no tenia ningún problema en que ella hablara..

"cuál es tu dormitorio?"Squall preguntó a Rinoa ,Rinoa sacó su pequeña llavecita , en ella tenia marcada la insignia 7-S-&-R

"esteee...no se..es que aquí dice...7-S-&-R"dijo Rinoa algo confundida

"jeje..uh..cof cof"Squall no podía creerlo!! Había estado a punto de reírse!! Pero que demonios...lo bueno es que Rinoa no se había dado cuenta..!!"parece que es la habitación numero 7 de la sección S-&-R en ese caso sígueme.."siguieron caminando por un par de minutos mas.."muy bien aquí es."dijo Squall.."esta es la sección S-&-R y supongo q tu habitación es esa"dijo señalando la habitación con el numero 7 en ella..Rinoa corrió y metió su lave en el pomo de la puerta la cual inmediatamente cedió..

"Gracias Squall!! Eres mi héroe!! Eres un caballero!"al decir estas palabras Rinoa sintió un pequeño escalofrío pero lo ignoró..Squall le dio sus libros y Rinoa los puso en su escritorio nuevamente salió para encontrarse con Squall"muchas gracias en verdad! No hubiera sabido que hacer sin ti!!"

"..."dijo Squall mostrándose igual de indiferente..se dio la media vuelta y prosiguió a abrir la habitación que se encontraba justo en frente de la de Rinoa en el otro lado del pasillo

"Acaso nunca hablas??.."al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía el shock la tomo por sorpresa"pero que haces?! A donde vas?"Rinoa preguntó algo exaltada

"mi habitación"dijo Squall levantando una ceja..

"uh..lo siento..es que..creí..creí que los dormitorios de los chicos estaban en otra parte o algo así.."..uf..era suficiente..Rinoa había llenado su cupo de metidas de pata del día..

"Entonces hasta mañana Squall!"dijo Rinoa cerrando la puerta a su habitación"_uh...creo..creo que podré llamarlo siempre que necesite ayuda.."_un plan se estaba formando en la mente de Rinoa..pero ahora..era hora de explorar el lugar..y deteniéndose por primera vez a contemplarlo todo era un lugar espacioso contaba con su propio baño!! Un closet , un escritorio.,..pero sobre todo un balcón que contaba con una vista perfecta de las afueras de Balamb..."ay...el día ha sido perfecto..no he visto a mi padre ..conocí a un chico genial...y..oh por dios Angelo!!!"dijo recordando.."oh demonios con toda la conmoción de antes lo he perdido...uhm..que haré que haré..."

GUAU! GUAU!

Rinoa bajó su mirada e irónicamente ahí estaba su querido pastor.."oh vaya que eres un perrito muy mimado eeeh"dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole.."creo que hemos tenido suficiente emoción para un día no crees? es hora de dormir..mañana le llamaré a nana y le contaré todo -"poco a poco el sueño fue ganándole y no pudo mas que acostarse en su cama..sin mas que decir..todo había sido perfecto..había conocido a Squall...que mas podía pedir...una gran sonrisa cruzó sus labios cereza..si..todo perfecto..

**EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR...**

"_claro...duerme..hechicera...vaya esta vez si has logrado impresionarme..no sabia que tus poderes fuesen tan grandes...nunca creí que el poder de aquello que llaman amor fuese tan fuerte como para volverlos a unir..pero..algo debes saber mi querida dama..NADA es perfecto..y lo único que es bueno...no debe durar mucho..de eso me encargo yo..." _una voz..en algún lugar oscuro...se encargaba de vigilar a Rinoa...aunque eso ella no lo sabia ni le importaba..para ella todo era perfecto..


End file.
